Someday you just have to create your own sunshine
by tvdramalover
Summary: 'And what could be more beautiful, than bringing new life into the world'


_**'And what could be more beautiful, than bringing new life into the world'**_

He carefully unbuckled the seat belt which was wrapped around the car seat, lifting it up as slowly as he could. As he looked down in front of him their lay fast asleep his little girl, Freya James.

She lay with her hands scrunched up her eyelids closed; the top of her head was wrapped in a pale pink hat which had a little fluffy ball on the top. A pink baby grow with red circles on and then a puffy jacket which drowned her as she was so small. She was tucked comfortably in a pink blanket, her tiny little Uggs too big for her feet that were twitching every so often.

"I'm going to have to get used to colour pink" he laughed closing the door of the Range Rover and hurrying to help Molly out who had moaned that 'she was capable of getting out herself'.

He knew she was but it had been a long difficult birth which required for Molly to have lots of stiches, she and Charles had both been told then she needed to have as much rest as possible but Molly being Molly, saying she was fine and also very hormonal it was like fighting a never ending battle for Charles.

"Here, I've got you" he leant out his available arm and linked Molly, feeling happy when she released all her weight onto him. As they walked away from the car and towards the entrance of their home he lifted his leg up and closed the car door too, trying to do so as quiet as he could so he didn't wake up the baby.

* * *

><p><em>The day she told me she was pregnant is a day I'll never forget, my birthday. She blindfolded me (which I have to admit I thought was for other reasons) but she guided me down stairs to the kitchen. Removed the blindfold and there in front of me was a birthday cake with a picture of the scan of our baby. The best birthday present I could have ever asked for. When you're in love you think it will last forever, that you'll grow old together like they do in movies but that doesn't really happen. I loved Rebecca but she wasn't my soul mate, not like Molly is. She just clicks, she's like the piece to my unfinished puzzle she just makes everything seem better. These have been the best 9 months of my life, watching Molly as she developed with our daughter inside of her, she looked so radiant while pregnant, not that's she ever doesn't, but she looked even more special she really suited it. Of course it was tough pregnancy is, the day of the birth was very full on, I witnessed her suffer pain like I'd never thought I'd see. With Rebecca she had an 'easy' birth Sam just seemed to pop out, the pain Molly went through was definitely not something I was prepared for. I felt useless I couldn't do anything to help I wasn't the one trying to squeeze something out of a space which was most definitely not big enough. But when our perfect little girl entered the world all that pain was removed, my two favourite moments happened that day:<em>

_Holding my daughter for the first time, her little hand grabbing hold of my finger and her big green eyes staring up, her long eyelashes fluttering like her mummy's do._

_The next best thing was hearing Molly say 'I'm a mummy' those words brought tears to my eyes (not that I hadn't been crying all throughout labour) I tried to keep it strong you know be a man about it but I couldn't, the moment was just too emotional. Her eyes welled up the glimmer shining through. She was so happy and thrilled and when I cut the cord and placed Freya into Molly's arms, oh wow let's just say it was as perfect as perfection could get._

* * *

><p>"Here babe you sit down on the sofa" he helped her slowly sit down, the pain flashed in her eyes as her bottom touched the sofa.<p>

"You okay?" He asked his eyes squinting

"Just about" she laughed "bloody hell you won't be getting sex for a while, I can barely sit down on the sofa never mind you ramming your" her eyebrows lifted as she directed her eyes to his crotch "into me"

Charles smirked "I wasn't thinking that right now Mols" he laughed with her "nice to know where you're at though" "Don't think I would have chosen the adjective off 'ramming'" he laughed causing Molly to roll her eyes.

He leaned down to pick up Freya out of her car seat, quickly moving his hand position to support her floppy head.

He kissed her forehead before placing her down onto Molly's lap, her eyes opening slowly before she begun to start wailing.

"Are you hungry honey" Molly said softly cradling her daughter, gently rocking her.

This caused a huge smile to grow on Charles face, he knew she would be an amazing mum, she had been so great with Sam, but actually watching her was magical he just loved how natural she was.

As Molly lifted up her top she groaned in pain, she was sore, breast feeding was something very knew to her and her breasts were adjusting to their new role. Charles couldn't help but notice as Molly begun to let Freya latch on. He looked at her and how tender and red her breasts looked causing him to let out a sigh.

"I put some of your milk you'd pumped at the hospital into the fridge; we can use that can't we?" He asked looking sympathetically at her "give you a chance to get some rest".

Moly looked up at him smiling, appreciating the fact he noticed she was struggling "that would be perfect babe, you just need to heat it up" she smiled before watched Charles gently pick up Freya.

As he picked up Freya he pulled down Molly's top so her breast wasn't on show, although he wanted nothing more than to rip of all her clothes and make love to her for being the best wife and mother he could wish for, he respected there was a time and a place and this was definitely not it.

He bounced Freya trying to stop her from crying causing Molly to produce a goofy grin shaking her head as she heard Charles sing to their daughter.

"See, your voice makes her happy" she chuckled as Freya's cries begun to come to a halt "I always knew you had a comforting voice" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Molly James stop flirting with me!" He joked before returning back to singing getting louder making Molly burst into laughter.

"Stop!" She laughed again "I'll bloody rip these stitches out".

Charles stopped immediately still laughing "now we don't want that do we Mol" he smirked "want you back to top form as quick as possible".

"Stop flirting Charles" she said emphasising his name and putting on a posh accent.

In that moment she thought to herself 'wow life really cannot get any more perfect'. She lay back into the sofa snuggling into a blanket, simply watching her husband bond with her daughter the most perfect sight she thought she could ever see. She began to close her eyes and just as she drifting off to sleep she thought about what Charles' mother had said in the delivery suite at the hospital 'a beautiful heart can bring things into your life that all the money in the world couldn't obtain'. Life was good and she was so excited for the next chapter in her life.

**Okay so I seem to be going crazy and I cant stop writing fanfic stories... Seeing as I have been ill today I decided to write an Our Girl fanfic instead of doing college work! Please let me know what you think of this and if you want it to just stay as a one shot or for it too develop into more chapters... if so please leave ideas, I really loved writing this as the pictures it created in my head were quite perfect. **

**I did go through a stage recently where I though about stopping writing for a little while, but all these ideas have suddenly sprung to mind which I'm taking as a sign not to stop and to keep the our girl fandom carrying on. However, if you are getting bored of my updates (as I have done quite a few recently) please let me know hahah.**

**Anyway thank you for reading my lovelies and a review would be a dream. X**


End file.
